Familiar of Zero: Relics of Brimir:Reconquista
by W.D.Whitley
Summary: Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N: I would like to thank all of you that decided to read this story of mine. Just to let you all know that I am not the best when it comes to grammar. As I am a big fan of The Sword of Truth, Dresden Files, various movies and the video game Dragon's Dogma. Do not be surprised to see elements of these in this story. I do welcome reviews, constructive criticism, but I will delete flames with extreme prejudice. A point to note that I have tried writing a fan fiction once before for Tenchi Muyo under the pen of DaveyDave but due to technical and personal problems that story was uncompleted. The name of the story is Prophecy Part 1 Remembrance, so if you would like to adopt that story please feel free. I also welcome ideas, but as I have a primary plot line they will be considered, if used I will give a shout out. For all of those who want the characters from The Familiar of Zero to be cannon then this is not the story for you. While Void magic is still in my story it will not be an important plot point till the end of the second arc and featured mostly in the third arc. I am not a big fan of tsundere type characters; so Louise will be a snobby noble but not as big as a tsundere as she is in the manga and anime. I absolutely loved Henrietta, Tabatha, Siesta and Tiffania so they will be the primary love interest of Derrik As mentioned before this will hopefully be a three story arc; I will update this story as often as I am able to. Finally I am currently looking for a beta reader for this story, so if interested please feel free to contact me. So enough of my babbling on with the story.

Key

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES

 _Ancient texts/Books/Important information._

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 1

 _"There are winds of destiny that blow where we least expect them. These winds cannot be denied brining as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore." Nicholas Sparks_

Splashing water onto his face, Derrik Storm wiped the excess off with a solitary hand. Once the pond he was using stilled a reflection of himself stared back at him. A twenty year old American, clean shaven facial structure with crew cut sandy brown hair. Born with hetrochomidia eyes, his left one being green as grass, the right being blue as the sea. Derrik got tired of looking at himself; he stretched out to his full height of five foot ten inches tall. Working out kinks in his muscles that resulted from the earlier Aikido kata that he did to stave off the sadness that threatened to consume him. A month prior to him being here, his adoptive parents died in a drunken driving accident. He always knew that he was adopted but he did not care as the Storms were the best parents he knew. The only thing that he knew about his real parents was an odd white and black gemmed pendent left with him at the hospital where he was found that he wore around his neck. Feeling lost after the funeral he went to his Aikido sensei for advice. After thinking a bit his sensei, a middle aged Japanese man, answered in heavily Japanese accented English, "I think Derrik-san that you should get away for a time to remember the good and bad memories."

After thinking over for a time, Derrik decided to go to the homeland of his sensei making it a backpacking trip. After making sure that he packed his clothes and his flute he made the trip. He went to a camping store in Tokyo and got some items; a trail pack, pup tent, dehydrated foods, can goods, first aid kit, glow sticks to conserve money, matches and a survival knife with a removable compass on the tip of the handle with a sizable flint underneath. He also decided to go ahead and buy some disposable razors with unscented shaving gel. After placing his clothes, flute the items he bought into the pack. He stopped at a weapon store and purchased a compound bow with some broad head arrows, a belt quiver and a quarter staff. Derrik placed the staff diagonally across the back of the pack strapped with a piece of twine that the weapon store owner gave him. Shaking off the memories he took a cleansing breath of air, the unmistakable sent of rain assaulted his nose. He looked up and was surprised to see that a storm, that he thought was further away when he started his kata, was almost upon him. He chuckled to himself, ' _I am such a dork, I forgot that it was typhoon season here._ ' he thought.

Scanning his location he saw that a hill approximately thirty yards away had what looked like a hole in the side of it. As lightning and thunder crashed overhead he grabbed his gear, taking care not to hit himself in the head with the staff, he walked rapidly toward the hole. As the rain started to fall Derrik noticed that the hole was actually a cave. Getting one of the glow sticks working a sudden down pour forced him into the cave. The eerie glow of green made the cave look imitating; braving the unknown he walked further into the cave pulling the bow and arrow out, hoping that he would not have to use it. As soon as he had the arrow nocked a sudden flash of bright white light flooded the surrounding area, Derrik felt a tingle throughout his body as he was thrown violently to the floor. Hearing a deafening blast, he felt his head hit the floor reaching to his neck he grasped the pendant as darkness claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N#1: Hey all my first update for my story is here. The frequency of how often for posting is up in the air because I need to find a place with access to internet for now. Also I make an outline for the chapter, and then write the chapter long hand to make sure that what I have wrote makes sense to me and hopefully has no plot holes. As of posting the first chapter I have two followers; a special shout out to **razminr11** and **allen Vth** , thanks a heap for deciding to follow. Okay, just to let you all know that I have no set rule of thumb on how long my word count for each chapter will be. Some of them might be long some might be short. It really depends on the amount of information I need to put in the chapter. Something that I forgot to place in my first author notes is that this is in fact a rated **M** fanfic. There will be elements of violence, graphic language, and sexual situations (Lime). **Please do not ask for lemons for I will not write them.** As always I welcome followers, reviews, constructive criticism. **Flames will be ignored and deleted with extreme prejudice!** Still looking for beta readers if interested please PM on with the story, enjoy!

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 2

Surrounded by darkness, Derrik found himself floating in midair. Below him a brilliant flash of light caught his attention. Looking down, a pentagram flared below him, just as he landed on his feet in the middle of the form a white and black aura split his body in half which seemed like it was coming from the middle of his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red light. Turning toward it he noticed that it was coming from the top most point of the pentagram was. Looking closer he saw an incorporeal figure standing at the tip of the form with the red light coming from the figure's waist area. Another faint light coming from the right most point caught his attention. As Derrik turned toward it another figure appeared, only this time the faint light was blue instead of red and came from the right hand of the figure. The red light got brighter catching his attention once again. He turned back toward it noticing that the light was coming toward his core in a straight line. As the line of light connected to his chest where the white and black aura was at, an intense pain flared throughout his whole body finally to reside in his head.

Waking up from the pain, ' _What the hell was that dream about?_ ' he thought. Noticing that he was still laying on the ground the staff digging into his side, Derrik gingerly sat up making the pain in his head flare up. Wincing, he took the pack off his back and dug through it till he found the first aid kit. Opening the pain pill pack open he dry swallowed them, and then placed the kit back into the pack. He felt around his head for any signs of bleeding thankfully not finding any. Looking toward the entrance of the cave, he noticed that the rain stopped and the sun was shining outside. Waiting until the pain in his head was at a tolerable level, reaching for the bow and arrow and placing them in there respectable locations, Derrik slowly stood up. Leaving the cave and allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness. What he saw left him shocked him to his core freezing him up.

There was a lush forest in front of him ' _This can't be right; I was in a prairie like field that had a medium sized pond in it. Did I get turned around in the cave somehow? But that is impossible because I was at the entrance when I came in here and the entrance is still in the same place. Maybe the lightning did something to my memory making me think that I was in a field._ ' He thought shaking his head. A familiar sent caught his nose, ' _Wood smoke?_ ' Shielding his eyes he scanned around until he saw a plume of smoke coming from a distance away from the forest. Taking out the knife to take his bearings and sheathing it as he walked toward the source of smoke. Hopefully another hiker or camper was there so he could figure out where he was. Finally coming to the clearing, he noticed the smoke was coming from a chimney from what looked like to be a farm type house. ' _Maybe that conk on the head got me worse than I thought it did. I don't remember a farm anywhere I was at before._ ' Shrugging the thought off, Derrik decided to walk to the house.

Getting closer he saw a man tilling ground with a traditional plough pulled behind oxen. That was not the oddest thing that stood out in Derrik's mind. It was the man's clothing. He wore what looked like commoner clothing from a renaissance fair that he attended as a kid. Trying to remember if Japan did renaissance fairs or not, Derrik's confusion got the better of him. Getting close enough to grab the man's attention, he heard a door bang close. Observing a female waving toward the man she walked out of the house. (" _Hey honey lunch ready?")_ The man asked

(" _Yes it is my love.") the lady replied_

Derrik's mouth fell open, ' _I don't know what language that is. It's not Japanese, English or any other language that I heard before. Where the hell am I?_ ' He surmised astonishingly.

A/N#2: I decided not to use gibberish just to place the Halkengia language in parenthese and italics. So if you want flame on lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N#1: At first I thought that I wouldn't be able to post this chapter as soon as I did. First off all I had a family emergency pop up so I thought that I wouldn't be able to post. Secondly this chapter did not want to get written, but once I got within about four sentences in, it took a life of it's own. I would like to thank the following new followers, **sgo luna, javichuelas** and **HiroshimaNagasaki** , THANK YOU for following my story. As a reminder this fan fiction is rated M for language, violence and sexual situations(lime). **Please do not ask me to write a lemon** , **I will not do them.** As always reviews, follows, contrusctive critsism is welcomed. **Flames will be deleted with extreme predjudice!** Still looking for a beta reader if intrested please feel free to PM me anytime. Enough with the AN on with the story.

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 3

W.D. Whitley

Still astounded by the odd language, Derrik did not have time to react before the woman saw and pointed him out. (" _Hey honey, there is an odd looking man there._ ") she shouted out. The man turned and looked at Derrik with apparent confusion etched on his face. (" _You from Tristain?_ ) the man queried. Derrik quickly decided not to run, he then pointed to his ears, to the man, then back to his ears and shook his head in a negative guesture. The farmer looked more confused than before so Derrik did the motion again. Finally, the man looked like that he got what Derrik was pantomiming. The farmer turned toward back toward the female, ( _I do not think he is from Tristain."_ ) he stated. (" _Oh_!") the woman exclaimed, (" _Where you think he is from?_ ) she asked. (" _Not sure; his clothes are very odd and he does not understand us. My best guess is that he is from somewhere beyond Halkingia._ ")

The farmer looked Derrik up and down, eyes narrowing on the staff on his back. (" _I think he might be a magus honey!_ ") the man exclaimed. The farmer started backing toward the female with his hands held out, palms facing up. Derrik immediatly recognized the guesture as a defensive stance showing that the man had no weapons. Derrik had to make several attempts to the man that he ment them no harm. After nodding his understanding, the farmer placed his right hand in an eating motion and pointed to Derrik. Derrik nodded yes, the farmer indicated that he should follow him. Before entering the house Derrik placed his stuff to the side of the door and entered the house. Wood smoke wafted into his nose making him remember times of camping with his adoptive parents. The couple proceeded into a small dining room area where the female went to a small door off to the side and pulled out another wooden chair, placing it to the medium sized hand carved table. ' _Friendly enough for a stranger who they thought that was going to hurt them earlier. I wonder what that was all about?'_ Derrik queried.

They had a simple meal of what tasted like vegetable soup, with spices, some of which Derrik recognized and some that he didn't. As soon as Derrik's hunger was sated he got the man's attention, attempting to convey that he needed to go to a place like a town or a village. After a few attempts the man nodded his head and spoke to his significant other, (" _Honey I am going to take him into town. Hopefully while he is there he can figure out where he needs to go and find lodging for the night."_ ) (" _Okay, just be careful!_ ") she chided. The farmer nodded curtly and motioned for Derrik to wait. As the man left the dining room Derrik was left alone with the woman. Noticing that she was visably nervous about being alone with him, eyeing his staff more than him, Derrik tried unsucessfuly to relieve her worry. A few tense moments later the farmer came back into the room wearing what looked like a light jacket left open, a grey short sleeved shirt and khaki colored work pants covered in dirt and rust. The man indicated to follow, as they got outside Derrik saw the farmer had two horses tied up to a medium sized flat bed hey cart just a few meters away from the house. The farmer climbed up to the drivers bench and took the reigns into one hand, the other he indicated to Derrik to get in the back of the cart. Derrik smiled and nooded his understanding, picking up his stuff, placing the pack over one shoulder and carrying the bow and arrows in the other and placed them into the cart near the front. Sitting on the back of the cart with his feet hanging off the edge, Derrik felt the cart start with a jerk as they got on their way. He looked down at the ground and noticed that they were on a horse path.

After getting bored Derrik layed down and stared up into the sky. After getting more relaxed, Derrik felt the headache came back, all be it not as painful as before. As the sun started to set over the horizon painting the sky a brillant red and pink; a sight startled Derrik so much that he momentarly forgot about his head. There were two moons in the sky! Derrik rubbed his eyes not believing them, but they were still rising over the opposite horzion. He then pinched himself, feeling the pain he decided that he wasn't dreaming, ' _Oookay, that confirms that, I am definitely not in Kansas anymore Toto, or Earth for that matter._ ' He surmized. The cart stopped bouncing as much as it was before, Derrik looked over the side only to notice that they were on a dirt path wider than the trail that they were previously on. Derrik turned his eyes back to the two moons, marveling at the beauty of them. Watching the moons getting higher and the sky becoming darker Derrik heard a thumping noise from below, he looked once again as the path became a cobblestone road. The farmer caught his attention drawing his eyes to the front of the cart. Looking toward where he was pointing, Derrik saw the faint outline of a city, with a large castle in the backdrop. Getting closer the sky finally grew dark as the cart started entering the outskirts of the town. Tell tale signs of flickering lights inside small houses littering the side of the road indicated residents using candles or lanterns for lighting. The crowd noise started getting louder as Derrik noticed that the houses were getting closer together. Shout of shop owners, in that wierd language, yelling at people to buy thier wares. Flickering of laterns on tall poles caused the scene to seem that it came out of a fantasy movie. Couples shopping, eating and generally chatting with each other was heard. Occansionally, Derrik noticed that some of the people gave him odd stares, figuring that he wasn't from here he just ignored them and accepted the situation until he could figure out what was going on and if he could make it back to earth.

After a few more moments of travel Derrik felt the cart slowing down. Looking around he noticed that they were in a open area with a fountain in the middle. Derrik got the farmer's attention and indicated that he would like to get out of the cart. The man nodded and stopped the cart. Derrik got out of the cart and started reaching for his stuff, feeling a hand on his shoulder Derrik turned his attention toward the farmer. The farmer indicated a sleeping motion and pointed to one of the roads then held out his right hand making a jerking motion with it. Derrik held out his hand thinking the farmer wanted to shake it only to see the man drop a few odd looking gold and silver coins into his hand. The farmer looked sad and shrugged his shoulders, after placing the coins into his pocket Derrik placed his hand into the farmer's and shook his hand. Looking scared at first, the man relaxed after figuring out it was a friendly guesture. Derrik turned back toward the cart and placed the pack on a shoulder and carring the bow and arrows with the other hand and walked toward the fountain. Once there he watched the farmer drive away until he was no longer in sight. Placing the pack and the bow and arrows upright on the fountain's side, Derrik dug through the pack. Finding the flute, he took it out and opened the case up. Placing the flute together and placing it to his mouth and the case opened a few inches in front of him, Derrik thought for a second and decided on a melody that haunted his dreams for as long as he could remember. Closing his eyes he started the melody; after a few moments he heard footsteps coming toward him and the unmistakable sounds of coins hitting the inside of the case.

Finally the song came to an end, Derrik placed the flute into his lap and took a couple breaths of refreshing air. Hearing people walk away Derrik still felt the presence of a person still there. Opening his eyes and looking up, he saw one of the most beautiful woman that he ever saw in his life. Standing about five foot four inches tall, she looked like she had some asian in her because of her facial characteristics. She had black hair that hung down to her shoulders and hung somewhat to her eyes in front. Her blue eyes seemed that they were piercing him all the way to his soul. She was wearing a shoulder strapped brown dress that came down to about two inches past her knees. She had on a white blouse that generously hugged her ample breast; as his his gaze travel downwards he noticed that her naked legs were incased in brown looking mary jane shoes. His eyes snapped back up to her waist to something that escaped his attention at first. She was wearing a thin belt that had a rounded clasp that held a red looking gem in the center.

A/N#2: The flute song going through my head is the void mage song that Tiffa sings.


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N #1: First thing first, the update for the next chapter will probably be real quick. The reason being is that when writing this chapter I had so much information in at first so I decided to split what I had originally planned into two different chapters. Secondly; my thanks to my newest followers: **The One in the Mask** , **ricardobal14** and **xXgabeXx** thanks a heap! Just to let all of you know I used other anime for plot ideas. The nose tweak that Derrik does comes from the anime **Yoake Mae yori Ruriio na: Crescent Love** , where the main male character of the show tweaks the nose of female characters as a sign of affection. As always reviews, follows and constructive criticism are welcome. Still looking for that beta reader, I know that you are out there, PM me if interested. **Flames will be ignored and deleted with extreme prejudice**!

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 4

W.D. Whitley

Since the academy will be closed for the welcome back parade for Princess Henrietta the next three days, Siesta had two days off. At first Siesta planned on going to The Charming Fairy for her days off, but now she had to stop and get her maid outfit fixed. It got ripped because some noble decided that her ass was a perfect place for his hand to be. She tried to slip out of his hand only to have the noble rip her outfit. She was tired of them acting like all the staff, except the teachers, where nothing but property. She went to her armoire and took out the ruined outfit and placed it onto her bed. Dressing in a white blouse, with a brown strapped dress over it, then placing the belt with the red gem in an oval buckle onto her waist. The belt was a heirloom piece given to her from her grandmother who got it from her mother. She decided to put the brown mary janes on to complete the look. Taking a few moments to place light makeup on and to brush her hair before she left. She picked up her outfit and proceed out to the entrance of the academy. Watching the nobles leaving on the fancy transport carriage, she waited until the cart for the staff came. Sitting off to the side of the cart she watched as some of the other staff get into the cart with her. Bustles of conversation started as soon as the cart started moving, most of which centered on the male guards talking to each other about the newest brothel in town.

"Siesta?" asked one of the maids on the staff.

"Yes?" She replied. "You going to Novelerts for the next book in the Lusty Maid series?"

A mischievous grin came to Siesta's lips, " I guess you will have to wait and see." Her grin widened as she thought about what what kind of "situations" that the maid would get into this time. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the cart was at it's stop outside of town. "Miss unless you want to head back to the academy I suggest you get out." The driver chided kindly. "Oh! I am so sorry sir." She exclaimed ashamed. The driver chuckled and drove the cart back toward the academy. She walked into town and made her way to the tailor. Entering the store she saw the familiar, friendly face of the owner, Shim standing at his spot at the wooden counter. "Hello there Siesta! What brings you to my humble shop today?" he asked in his usual boisterous voice. Siesta held out her outfit "I need this fixed." She said.

Shim took the outfit and looked it over with a critical eye and hummed to himself, "Normally I would charge five ecru for this, but for one of my regulars I will do it for two. I should this ready for you to pick up after the parade tomorrow." He told her. "Deal!" Siesta blurted out. All ready having three ecru in her hand she placed the coins into his hands. "That is for your time Shim" Scolded Siesta with puppy dog eyes when he tried to give her the extra one back. Shim smiled at her, "Wish you could smack those nobles huh?" he whispered. Siesta turned around and walked out the door, "Yes, yes I wish I could indeed." She muttered to herself. After stopping at Novelerts to pick up the newest Lusty Maid book she ordered the last time she was in the store, she made her way to the back door of The Charming Fairy. Knocking on the door she waited until the door opened and the familiar face of her cousin Jessica standing there with a smile. After Jessica moved to the side, Siesta made her way to the small table inside a small room off to the side of the kitchen area. "Where is Uncle?" She asked after Jessica went back into the kitchen. "Training." came the one word answer.

Nodding mostly to herself she started waited, "Come in for the welcome back parade?" Jessica queried "Yes and no."

"Oh?!"

"Yes, I mainly came to see Princess Henrietta's welcome back parade, but I also had to stop over at Shim's to get my maid outfit fixed." Bracing herself for her cousin's outburst. Siesta flinched slightly as the sound of breaking wood came from the kitchen. The sounds of stomping feet approached, "Fucking nobles! I wish you would just quit that place and come work here with us." Jessica exclaimed venomously. 'I know that Jessica, but as I stated before I want to do things on my own. Besides, as long as I can stay within most of the teacher's sight the nobles will not do anything." Siesta pointed out. Jessica sighed, "I know, I know, I just worry about you, you know." Siesta sprung up and wrapped her cousin up in massive bear hug. 'I love you!" She shouted out.

"Air!" huffed Jessica. Once Siesta returned to her seat, and got her breath back, "I swear you get more like daddy every time I see you." Jessica blurted. Siesta smiled at her, the door opened and Scarron walked into the room. Dressed up in his flamboyant style he looked at Siesta, "Hello my dear." he remarked. "Hello uncle." She echoed back. After sitting at the head of the table the group said grace to Brimir. Digging into the meal the conversation was mainly on the welcome back parade. After finishing her meal and helping Jessica with the dishes Siesta turned toward her cousin," I think that I am going to look around town a bit. Just to see what stalls that will be out." Jessica nodded, "Okay hun, your bed is ready in my room for you."

Siesta smiled brightly at her, "Thanks!" she yelled as she walked out the back door. She walked most of the town noticing what kind of stalls that where in front of what stores. She made sure that she stayed away from the upper class area, the gambling district and the brothel areas. Her stomach growled at her, she was so absorbed in her meandering that she didn't know the time. Looking up at the sky she noticed that the sun was setting and the moons were making their appearance in the heavens. She decided to go to an open air diner near her most favorite place to be at dark. The diner was close enough to the fountain to hear and also to walk there after the sky became dark. The way that the flickering of the candles in the lamppost made it look like the falling water was dancing with itself. At times she wondered if the architect made the fountain using one of her "books" as inspiration.

As she was eating, the normal sounds of the water from the sprout hitting the water below, was over ridden by people talking loudly about something. Curious about what was going on she hurried eating her food faster than she intended to at first. She hurried toward the area from where the crowd was gathering. Smiling inwardly, she noticed that the lamppost were all ready lit up casting their habitual glow. All of the sudden she heard a melody that seemed to travel throughout her entire body. As her feet moved themselves of their own accord, she observed a crowd of people gathered around a point of the fountain. She followed the gazes of the people finally coming to rest on a man sitting cross legged in front of the fountain. For some reason the man had an odd looking tube sticking out to the side of his face. It looked like one end was underneath his mouth. Siesta somehow knew that the odd tube was making the melody possible.

She watched as some of the people walked up to the man and tossed coins into a small box that was open in front of the man. She was so entranced by the sounds that she didn't realize that it had stopped. She wiped tears off her cheeks, ones that she didn't know they had fallen. Walking forward and stopped within a few inches away from him. Seeing him closer was more potent than seeing him from the back of the crowd. He was wearing odd clothing that she knew for a fact that wasn't from Tristain, or Halkeginia. She noticed that an odd looking pack was near him, it didn't seem like it was made with cloth the way that farmer's pack were. It also had metal looking tubes running up and down the side and a small bar horizontally at the top. On the pack was a staff, looking at it closely she noticed that it didn't have the usual magical runes on it, like the ones that the nobles at school had on their staffs and wands. Laying on the pack was the oddest looking bow that she ever saw. It looked like that it was bigger than a small bow, yet smaller than a long bow. It had several bowstrings traveling up and down attached to odd looking black wheels. She also noticed that a belt quiver held some arrows in it laying next to the bow. Turning her attention back to the man she noticed that he was staring at her. His eyes, one green as a field full of grass, the other blue as the sea seemed to pierce her to her soul. ' _Why do I feel like I should know him?_ ' She questioned herself.

Watching him size her up, she felt a shiver of feminine delight travel up and down her spine. She noticed that for some reason his gaze stayed on her waist for a time before coming back to her eyes. Noticing that the man had a questioning look on his face she decided to be the brave one of the duo, "That was wonderful kind sir. What is that tube thing called?" She asked. The man's face fell into a sad countenance, he stood up walked the short distance over to her and placed a finger on her lips then placed both hands over his own ears. Shocked at the feeling of his finger on her lips she missed what he was doing, "What..." She started but stopped when she saw that the man was shaking his head violently. He did the same motion as before, placing his finger on her lips then placing both of his hands on his ears. ' _I can not understand you._ ' A male voice whispered in her head. For some reason unknown to her she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers and let him know that she understood what he was trying to tell her.

' _Is he deaf?_ ' she inquired herself. Siesta took her hand away and pointed to his ears and shook her head. The man, looking surprised, " _No I can hear you and speak, but I doubt you'll understand me._ " He remarked. Shivering with delight and surprise at his baritone voice that was speaking a language unknown to her. Making a snap decision she decided to take him to the Charming Fairy as she saw that he looked tired. Siesta motioned for him to get his stuff and to follow her. He smiled, which caused another chill, nodded and grabbed his stuff. Checking every so often to make sure that he was following her made their way to the back door of the establishment. Taking a peek inside and noticing that nobody was there, Siesta motioned to him again to follow. Almost making it to the inside door that led to some stairs, Siesta felt more than saw her cousin staring at her from another doorway off to the side. Looking toward the brunette, she noticed that Jessica had a scowl on her face that could wither a basilisk. "Another stray Siesta?" Jessica quired with a heavy warning in her voice. Siesta sighed heavily, "Not like last time, this one is different." She intoned. "How?" Jessica questioned venomously. "I do not think that he will do anything untoward to anyone here." Siesta hastily replied.

Jessica looked at him from head to toe, eyes narrowing on the staff on his pack, "I give you the fact that he is better looking than the last one you brought. He is dressed very odd, you sure he is not a fallen noble?" Jessica asked her cousin. "Not that I can see. The staff does not have the magical runes on it that the nobles carry at the academy." Siesta stated firmly. "What is your plan then?" Jessica asked. "I need to know who he is and where he is from." The reply was forceful. "Why?" Siesta shrugged, " I do not know myself. For some reason I think he is lost here and needs my help." Jessica sighed heavily, "I can see your mind is made up. He can stay in the attic." She held a cautionary finger in the air, "Know this Siesta, if he even so much looks at the servers cross eyed the wrong way I will have daddy throw his ass out on the street faster than you can say Princess!" She warned. "Agreed." Siesta acknowledged gleefully. Siesta turned back toward the man' seeing the worry on his face almost broke her heart in two; again not knowing why she placed her hands on one of his arms trying to reassure him. His face softened into a small smile that caused her heart to thump in her chest. She motioned with her head, loving the feeling of her hand in his when she placed it there, to follow her. Almost making to the stairs Jessica's voice stopped them, "How are you going to help him?" She asked her.

After a few seconds of thought Siesta came up with an idea. 'Well tomorrow 'is' the welcome back parade for her highness. I noticed earlier that some of the magic stores had stalls out in front. I will see if I can find a translation artifact in one for a decent price." She told Jessica confidently "Okay hun, but please do not let your heart get you into trouble Siesta." Came a soft warning. Siesta nodded, not facing her cousin, walking up the flight of stair and to the end of the walkway they came to a small ladder leading up to a trap door. Letting go of his hand, feeling down after she let go, Siesta climbed the ladder and pushed the door open and proceeded into the room. She looked down and motioned for the man to come up, seeing that he did as asked, she moved over to allow his bulk to come through. Once he was in the small room she noticed that he was confused about what she was doing. Siesta made a sleeping motion and pointed to the mattress that was in the middle of the room. Nodding his understanding she noticed that his devastating smile was back. He went past her, seemed to think of something and stopped turning back toward her. With the smile still on his face he reached out and pinched her on the nose. Shocked at his actions, Siesta barely felt herself moving down the ladder as he shut the door after she exited. In a daze she made it Jessica's room still feeling his fingers on the bridge of her nose.

A/N#2: Damn! 2843 word count including the A/Ns


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N#1: As I am writing this story out I found out two things. First, most FoZ fan-fic that I have read uses a person or the runes on either Saito or the OOC of their story. Mind you I am not slamming or flaming these writers, I just want to try something different I watched the anime **Outbreak Company** a few weeks ago and liked the idea that they used rings to overcome the language barrier. So I decided to try and write in a earring for that particular problem. Secondly, I found it harder than I originally thought it would be to write how a male would look in a female P.O.V. I decided to read some romance novels, damn those thing are close to being porn novels without being porn novels. Anyhow, notice that there is a new addition to the key because this is the first time that I need to use it. Please bare with me because the next chapter might take awhile to post. The reason being that I had some writer's block happen as I was writing this one. I want to make a good story and also to have it completed so I am going to take a small break from writing to prevent burn out. I welcome reviews, follows and constructive criticism Something I forgot to place in the last A/N is that this fic is rated M for language, violence and sexual situations. Please **DO NOT** ask me to write any lemon scenes because I will not do them. Still looking for that beta reader if interested please PM me. **Flames will be ignored and deleted with extreme prejudice!** So enough with the A/N for now let's get on with the story.

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

X's across P.O.V./Scene change

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 5

Closing the trap door after Siesta got to the bottom of the ladder Derrik looked around the small room that was offered. Thinking it was nice of the brunette to allow him to stay, even though he thought that she was wary of him. A mattress, resembling a futon, that was in the middle of the room. A small bucket sat off to the side with a small towel hanging on a small peg above it. He noticed that it had some water in it, underneath a small rectangular window that was open letting the cool night air in. He placed his stuff against the wall next to the trap door turning back toward the mattress his entire body lit up in agonizing pain. Feeling as if every cell in his body was alight in flames, falling to his knees he crawled toward the mattress. He threw up bile before he fainted half on the mattress from pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A silent knock at a door startled the occupants inside the silent sound of a dagger being pulled from it's sheath was heard in the dark room. Hurried silent footsteps approached the door and cracked it open. A pin prick of light came into the room, unknown to the person knocking the person that opened the door hid the dagger behind his back, ready to use it. "Freedom to the holy land." came a whisper from a hooded figure, "May Brimir be praised." came a whispered replied. Slipping the dagger back into it's sheath the door came wide open and allowed the person to come inside. As the door shut once again, a male voice asked, "Is that all of us?" "Yes." came another male voice. "Let us begin." The first voice ordered. The shuffling of feet was once heard again, "Let us contact the one who set us on the path of justest" The voice commanded. A brilliant blue light flashed suddenly then went to a steady hue. "Freedom to the holy land." Came a muffled voice from an odd looking glass in the middle of a wooden table. "May Brimir be praised." The group in the room said as one. "Are the preparations complete?" The voice asked impatiently "Yes my Lord, We have found an "asset" that will not be traced to us. The price was a bit steep but it was payed." One of the cloaked figure responded. "If this "asset" fails?" the voice quired roughly. "We will do what is necessary" The figures said in unison once again. "Make sure that she dies!" The voice demanded, "Or your lives will be forfeit" "Yes my Lord." Came the hurried answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness surrounded him once again, Derrik knew that he was once again dreaming. Instead of floating in mid-air like last time he was on the ground. Somehow he knew that he was once again in the middle of a pentagram. The black and white aura snapped around him again, with the red light still connected to his chest. Looking at the figure with the red light, he noticed that the figure started to become more recognizable, it was taking a feminine form. For some reason that he couldn't figure out it looked somewhat familiar, before he could place it a sudden bright blue flash from the right side of the pentagram got his attention. Turning toward it Derrik noticed that the light was brighter than before. This light was originating from the right hand of the ethereal form. Like the red light did before, the blue light form a line to his chest. Expecting the pain this time he watched as this form also took a feminine form. Another faint light from the bottom of the pentagram caught his attention, Derrik noticed that another ethereal form took shape and the faint green light was coming from the chest like where a shirt pocket would be. " _The four will signal the beginning of the puppets reign_." Came a man's voice that sent shivers down his spine. Finally the darkness started to fade as he started to wake up. He shielded his eyes from the small ray of sun that hit his eyes. Thankful that the pain from last night receded to manageable levels he crawled over to his pack, rummaged through it and got the pain pills from the first aid kit once again. Seeing that he only had two more of the packets left he hoped that the pain would go away for good. Getting to his feet and walking over to the bucket, he popped the pills into his mouth and scooped water from the bucket to wash them down with.

Wiping his brow off with the towel dipped into the water, he went over and cleaned the area where he threw up at. Getting it cleaned up to the best of his abilities he decided to try and communicate with that woman that brought him to this place that he would pay for the damages. He thought how odd this pain was, it felt as if something was trying to claw it's way out of his body. Trying not to think to much, he decided to start with his normal morning routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Used to getting up way before the sun, Siesta opened up the small armoire in Jessica's room that had some clothing of her's. Deciding on a calf length snow white dress that had a scooped neck line. She slipped on white opaque stockings onto her legs then put on white mid-heel pumps to complete the look. Walking into the kitchen, Siesta decided to grab a small breakfast. Taking her time to eat, she finished up the same time the sun came up to cast it's light onto the town. Walking out the back door, she walked toward one of the stalls that was in front of the magic shops. Lucky for her she noticed a elderly lady placing items onto a small table, she decided to take a chance. Clearing her throat as she approached the stall the elderly woman looked at her with eyes that had cataracts in them. "May I help you Ms?" She asked Siesta. "Yes, would you happen to have a translation artifact that works on both ways?" She asked the elderly lady. The elderly woman looked over her items on the table. "Yes I happen to have one left here." She stated picking up the object. When Siesta looked she noticed that it was an purple gemed earring, "It has a pointed end for those who do not have their ear pierced." The woman explained.

Siesta nodded, " How much?" Siesta asked bracing herself for the answer. The woman thought for a few seconds, "Well seeing as this is an artifact that we sell much of and it is the welcome back parade I will sell it for three Halkengian dollars. Siesta nodded and grabbed the small wallet she placed into her cleavage " The enchantment will take a few moments to take place." The lady warned. She payed the lady and walked back to The Charming Fairy in a joyful mood. ' _I hope that this will work_.' She thought. While she walked back to the establishment she noticed that the store owners where setting up their stall in front of their stores. She finally made her way back to The Charming Fairy then made her way toward the attic room. Not thinking properly, mainly because of habit, also because she was excited, she climbed up the ladder and proceeded into the room. She almost drooped the earring in pure awe of the sight in front of her. His masculine physique was in full sight, his eyes closed he was doing an odd sort of dance. The shirt he was wearing was thrown haphazardly off to the side, those pants caressing his muscular legs. His arms seemed to be roped from wrist to shoulder with muscles, His chest was most impressive as he had muscles seeming to bulge from every place on it.

He was waving his arms back and forth while dancing with his feet in a slow motion. Every once in a while he threw punches into the air. All of the sudden he jumped into the air and threw a kick sideways. Landing on his feet she watched as his motions picked up tempo. He threw an arm out to the side and bent himself over slightly. He slowed his movement down, then placed his right fist into his left palm. Seeing that he didn't notice her as he walked over and took a splash of water, placing onto his face. Remembering why she was there she cleared her throat to let him know she was there. He spun around to face her, she felt her face, still blushing from earlier, seemed to get hotter. She watched as his eyes traveled up and down her length and she thought she saw a hint of interest in his eyes. Testing her theory she walked to him with a little more sway in her hips than she normally did. She watched his eyes as they tracked every movement she did. Siesta held out her hand that held the earring and showed it to him. He looked at it then looked back at her in confusion, she acted like she was talking, pointed to the earring, pointed to his ear, then back to her mouth. He looked surprised at first as he nodded and placed his hand out taking the earring when she dropped it in. He looked at it and winced, she looked at his ears and noticed that they weren't pierced. He took off the backing, took a deep breath and jammed the earring into his left ear.

Waiting until he seemed like he was okay and also to let the enchantment to work, "Hello sir, could you please say something to make sure that the artifact is working. Once again he looked confused but excited, "Hello my name is Derrik Storm, you are?" he asked. His voice sent shivers throughout her entire body. "Great! The artifact works!" She exclaimed what he asked registered in her mind. "Oh my name is Siesta." She said. "Siesta huh? Good name, mind telling me why I can hear my language now?" He quired. "You must be joking Mr. Storm!" She stated. "No ma'am" he retorted. "Where are you from?" She asked him softly. He watched as he seemed lost in thought and then nodded to himself, " I not from here."

"Not from Tristain?" She asked, he shook his head, "I think that you should sit for this ma'am" He told her. Siesta did as he asked, "Please call me Siesta, Mr. Storm." She declared. He nodded, "Okay Siesta only if you call me Derrik." He stated. She nodded, "Honestly Siesta, I do not think that I am from your world." He declared. Shock ran through her and her eyes snapped toward his odd colored eyes. Noticing that they had no deceit in them she had to believe him. "Then where are you from?" He sat next to her still staring into her eyes, "A place called Earth. A small town in a state called Missouri in a country called America."

"Miss or a?" She sounded it out.

"Close enough" He chuckled

"I believe you." She decided.

He smiled at her, "So how is it that I can understand you now and you can understand me? Also where am I?" He asked. "How to start." She mused, " The easiest first, the earring that I gave you is a translation artifact. It uses a form of telepathy to make it seem like we are talking each others language. For the most difficult, at least for you, is that you are in a country called Tristain on a world called Halkengia. He had another thoughtful look on his face. "Artifact? As in old?" he mused. "Old? No not that I know of, it is magical." A look of shock replaced his look of thoughtfulness. "Magical? You are telling me that his is a magical earring?" He asked shocked. "Yes, it is. Why you ask that Mr. Derrik?"

"Just Derrik, Siesta. You see in my world magic doesn't exist Well except in books and movies.'

"Duhs ent? Moo vees?" She once again sounded out the odd sounding words.

"Sorry, doesn't is what we Americans call a contraction. I believe that we are the only nation that uses them. It is a combination of the words does and not. A question to answer your second. Do you have plays here?"

She nodded, "Yes even though I have not been to one."

"I think the easiest way to explain a movie is that it is a like a play. We also sit in a theater, but instead of seeing real people on a stage there is a thing that is called a projector, This projector places the people on a screen." He explained. Even though some of the words confused her, she listened raptly. "I think I understand, Derrik." she answered loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. "Good, so this is a magical device then." He stated.

"Yes, we call them artifacts though."

He nodded, "Cool anything else, I have the feeling you are holding something back."

Indeed she was bracing herself for his reaction she told him, "Actually not only do we have artifacts here, there are humans that can use magic too." She stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say he was astounded would be an understatement. Magic existed in this world, a sudden thought occurred to him but he waved it away. Somehow knowing her answer he asked her anyway, "You willing to help me Siesta?"

Looking unhappy for a split second she answered immediately," Yes. How did you get here?" She asked. Not using contraction was harder than it seemed, " I am not really certain about that. I was doing a backpacking trip across Japan..."

"JAPAN?" She practically screamed. Bemused by her sudden outburst he nodded, My grandmother always said that her father, my great-grandfather, " She said sadly. Derrik noticed how upset she was and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. At first she flinched, somehow he knew that she wasn't used to this type of contact. Eventually she relaxed into him with her head against his chest. "Never had a male friend give you a shoulder to cry on? He asked her. He felt her hitch her breath, "No, you see I work in a place that the people who can use magic, nobles, use plebeians, people that can not use magic, like property." Frowning he remembered a report he did in high school about the Roman empire. How they called the common people "plebeians". "Siesta when I say common people what do you hear?" he asked for conformation. "Plebeians" She answered with a hiccup.

"So your telling me that the only human's in this world that can use magic are of noble blood." He pondered. "Not all are noble, there has been cases of plebeians that have magic abilities, but they are given noble status. Also there are fallen nobles, nobles that have for some reason been striped of their titles and land. They can still use magic though." She explained.

"What kind of government exist here?" he asked her.

She sniffled a couple more times, "Tristain, Germainia, Gallia and Albion are monarchies. Romalia is a Theocracy with Pope Vittorio Serevare leading the Brimirist." She told him. Trying to remember his history lessons he finally remembered what A Theocracy government was. Basically it was a form of government that it's people where governed by the church. He remained quite to allow her to compose herself. Once he felt that she was no longer crying silently, he squeezed her shoulders and let her go. He looked over to her and noticed that her soft blue eyes were searching his, "How is it that you know what to do and say to comfort, and to allow me to forget things?" She asked softly. He shrugged his shoulders, "Just have a knack for it. For some reason most of my life people that I know have came to me and told me all their problems. I guess it is because I listen and not judge." he finished. Finally her eyes released their hold on him. "Anyhow back to the topic at hand. How can I possibly help you?" She asked, "I am just a plebeian maid at the Tristain Magic Academy."

"Magic Academy?" he surmised. "Yes I am a maid there why?" She asked. "Do you think that there is anyone there to be trustworthy enough and also with the knowledge to help?" He quired her. She thought for a few moments, "The only two that come to mind is Mr. Colbert and the headmaster, Old Osmond." She answered. He looked at her questionably, "The headmaster of the academy allows you to call him old?" She nodded at him, "He does not mind."

"Okay, is there anyway for you to ask this Mr. Colbert or Old Osmond about me? That is without you getting into trouble." He asked her. She looked at him with a mischievous smile playing around her lips. "I can do better Derrik, with the amount of "new" faces coming into the academy. I can get you inside disguised as either a male servant or a cook." She told him. He forestall her next statement with a hand in the air, "As much as I appreciate your help Siesta, I do not want you to get yourself into trouble on my account." She scowled at him, 'Please Derrik, allow me to do this. I do not think that wither Mr. Colbert or Old Osmond would believe me if I told them that I met a man from another world. Oh yeah, he needs help reaching his world." She snapped sarcastically He pondered for a moment, "Fine." He sighed. Which of the two would be easier to reach?" he asked her.

"Defiantly Mr. Colbert, he is more often than not in his lab late at night doing some kind of research." Siesta answered immediately

He smiled again at her and nodded, "So what is the occasion?" He asked her. She seemed to be caught off guard by his sudden change of heart and change of topic. He gestured to her outfit, "Your dress; mind you when I first saw you yesterday I thought that you were the most beautiful woman I have even seen in my life. I thought wrong." He complimented. He watched as her blush came back out to her cheeks. "T-T-Thanks." She stammered. "This is one of my formal dresses. Today is the welcome back parade for Princess Henrietta Of Tristain. He thought he should know the princess for some reason but shrugged it off ,"If you look this beautiful for a parade, I wonder what you will look like when you really put your mind to it." Her blush intensified. "You want to go?" She asked, he nodded "Yes, but I seem to be a little under dressed for a parade." "i can remedy that." She responded gleefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tired of the endless meetings in Germania, it was finally nice to get back to Tristain. Instead of going back directly to the castle she ended up receiving a letter from her domestic adviser that a welcome back parade would bolster the populations faith in her. He worded it that it would show Tristainia that she was concerned about her vassal, which she truly was. She just wanted the political stuff over so she could be herself. She sighed heavily as she felt the royal transportation airship lurch to a halt. "Your majesty we are here." Said the Captain of her musketeer squad, who was also her personal body guards. "Very well Agnes." She replied to the blond headed woman. Walking outside onto the deck, she noticed that the unicorns were all ready hitched up to her personal carriage. She allowed Agnes to escort her to the carriage, once there she entered she watched the scenery as it proceeded to Tristainia It seemed time flew by when suddenly she noticed people standing off to the side of the road bowing and waving to her. Straightening her back, placing a smile on her lips, she waved back to them. Shouts of "All hail Princess Henrietta," and "I love you." frayed on her nerves a bit. Wishing that she could be down there with them instead of being "trapped" she sighed again knowing that she couldn't change anything. She felt the conveyance turn as it headed into town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at himself in the body length mirror he marveled at how he looked. Siesta certainly had a talent for clothes. A snow white, long sleeved, button down shirt a raven black bow tie around his neck. A soft gray cumber-bun around his waist that accented nicely with the darker gray shade of the suit jacket that hung open on top of the shirt. The suit pants where the same shade as the jacket, one thing that felt the oddest was the black silk knee length socks that she gave him to wear, Finally raven black dress shoes completed the look, "Are you finished Derrik?" He heard Siesta ask him. "Yes." He said and walked out of the dressing room. He waited for Siesta to comment on his look, hearing nothing he noticed that she looked flabbergasted He walked closer to her and waved his hand in front of her eyes, "Earth to Siesta, come in Siesta." He teased. He watched as she blushed once again, "You look absolutely handsome." She said in awe. He reached over and tweaked her on the nose, "Only because I have someone like you helping me out." She smiled brightly and reached out and grabbed his hand. Liking the feeling of her hand in his he allowed her to lead him to the front of the store. "Here's your hat, what's the hurry?" he muttered to himself.

They made it to the front of the store where a medium sized man , also wearing formal clothes stood. Derrik remembered Siesta calling the man Shim, "How much Shim?" She asked the man. The man looked lost in thought then turned toward Derrik, "Tell you what, if you leave your clothes here with me for a time I will let you have it for free." Shim told him. He turned toward Siesta and saw her answer to his unspoken question. "Sure." he replied. She smiled brightly at him, ' _Why is it that every time she smiles at me I feel as if everything will be all right_?" He asked himself. Feeling her pulling at her hand as she led him outside of the store. He noticed that she was walking through a throng of people that was splitting the road in two. He surmised that this was part of the path that this "Parade" was taking. Feeling Siesta stop, he saw that she had stopped behind a crowd that seemed to be gathered around the fountain that he played his flute at last night.

Making himself heard over the crowd, "Is this a good place?" He asked her. She motioned for him to bend down so he could hear her. Once he got down she told him, "That is where the royal carriage will enter this area." She said pointing the area out. "The Princess's guard will enter first then she will enter then followed by another regiment of guards. They will circle around around the fountain then exit here to make it's way to the castle." Pointing at the object in the distance. Funny on how he missed it when he came here last night or this morning on the way to the tailor's. He chalked it up to stress, excitement and tiredness from the recent activity in his life. Watch the area where Siesta indicated that the Princess would be entering from he heard a bubble of excitement ripple through the crowd at the area. He notice a regiment of female guards, led by a homely looking blonde woman, in what looked like to be chain mail armor and what he assumed was the coat of arms of Tristain on their right breasts . The horses that the women had prancing was varied in color, black, white, beige, tan, brown and even paints were a refreshing sight. If he doubted Siesta story about magic before he couldn't deny that this world was a world that had magic in it. A team of the whitest unicorns pulling a carriage entered the pathway. He saw another vision of beauty leaning slight out of one of the openings waving at the people. Knowing that was the Princess, mainly because of the tiara that was sitting on top of shoulder length lavender hair. At first he thought she died her hair, but somehow knew that it was her natural hair color. What he could see he saw that she was wearing a snow white scooped neck lined dress. A deep purple cloak rested on her shoulders, he turned toward Siesta to verify that this woman was the Princess he almost missed them. Looking really out of place was four people wearing hooded brown cloaks. The only reason he knew that they were"off" was the fact that they weren't dressed up like everyone else. Also instead of following the Princess like everyone else was, they seemed to had eyes on the guards. Derrik watched as one of the people in the cloaks look up. Following the person's line of sight what he saw sent a chill of fear down his spine.

On a roof of one of the shops around the fountain was another cloaked figure holding what looked like either a flintlock rifle or a musket. He noticed that the barrel was tracking something. Follow that line of sight, it was aimed directly at the Princess's head. Lucky that so far the gunman had no shot at her, Derrik looked back toward the man he first noticed looking up. Seeing as if they didn't notice him watching the gunman Derrik took a breath in, in worry. Scanning the area as fast as he could Derrik saw an area where the gunman would have a clear shot at the Princess. "Siesta, Stay here!" he ordered as he pushed his way toward the front of the crowd toward the area in question. It seemed as if time itself conspired against him as the front regiment of the female guards had past. At first he was could to let them know about what he thought was going to happen, but he had to come up with another plan. Taking a chance Derrik took a quick glance at the gunman, seeing that the gunman had indeed had the rifle trained on the offered shot. Looking back he noticed that the smiling face of the Princess was right in front of him, at the same moment he heard the unmistakable report of a rifle shot. Not thinking of the consequences he lunged up to tackle the Princess. He saw the fear in her eyes at the same time a burning pain lanced through his back left shoulder area caused him to cry out as he pushed her down on the seat.

Feeling the blood to flow and stain the shirt he heard her voice that seemed go through him to his soul. "What.." The Princess started. The crowd went deathly silent, "DEATH TO THE HEATHEN PRINCESS HENRIETTA. FREEDOM TO THE HOLY LAND!" a shout rent the silence. Still in pain Derrik watched as the four cloaked people relieved themselves as men attempt to rush the carriage with sword in hand. Three of the four were subdued as one broke free. Derrik looked at the Princess "Stay down please." He gently ordered. He jumped down to the ground the wound flaring up in agony. "You do not have a weapon.' Came a concerned voice. He turned and notice that she was looking at him with worry on her face. "Watch this." He said turning back toward the attacker. Knowing that it would be painful but he couldn't let the Princess be harmed for some reason unknown to him. He set himself into his beginning stance and waited for the attacker to enter into his influence. Once the attacker got within range of the sword he swung. Barely dodging the swipe Derrik took the opportunity and hit an Iriminage on the man. Yep, it was painful as he expected as his breath left him. Noticing the man grasping for air as the blond woman pulled his arms behind him and placed him into custody. She had an irritated look when she approached him she opened her mouth to say something but didn't. "How did you do that?" Asked the Princess from behind him. Turning around, "The same way you get to Carnage Hall." She looked confused, "Practice, practice, pract.." He slurred as he passed out from pain and blood loss.

A/N#2: Quick explanation an Iriminage is an Akido throw, if you have seen any Steven Seagal movie, it's a clothesline throw he uses.


	6. Chapter 6

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N#1: I know that I said that I wasn't going to post soon but the story just won't let go. Anyhow just a quick explanation, I am in no way an expert in Akido. I was only in it for about a year; my knowledge of the art is pretty much breathing exercises, some stances and how to be thrown. Mind you Akido is an martial art based on not to harm your attacker but rather to incapacitate them. I know it sounds weird but the actual definition of the word harm is: Physical injury, especially that which is deliberately inflicted. Therefore since Derrik has practiced Akido he will tend to incapacitate rather than hurt or kill, but he will if he has no other choice. I would like to apologize to the followers that followed me at Chapter 4, I didn't give you all a shout out. A hearty shout out to; **GreyG884** , **Forte De Tu, ysley** and . Thank you all for the follows. Also to the guest that posted the good review thanks to you also. Something that has been running through my mind is a problem with Louise. As I stated before she is still a Void mage as in cannon. She is still a supporting character rather than a main, the thing is that I haven't decided who or what to make her familiar. I am leaning toward an OOC Satio, but ideas will be welcomed. I can't believe that I keep on forgetting something that I should place in all my works. Thinking of making a copy and paste for it, anyway this fan-fiction is rated M for violence, language and sexual situations. **DO NOT ASK FOR LEMONS! I WILL NOT DO THEM.** Still wanting a beta reader if interested please PM me at anytime.As always reviews, follows and constructive criticism is welcomed. **FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED, PLACED INTO A SKEET LAUNCHER AND SHOT DOWN WITH A S.A.M. MISSLE.**

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

X's across P.O.V./Scene change

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 6

W.D. Whitley

Henrietta sighed heavily as she saw that the carriage was making the turn that would take her to the last leg of the parade. Her wrist was aching from all the waving she was doing, watching as the carriage started to go around the fountain Out of the corner of her eye she saw that someone was pushing their way to the front. ' _There is always one that needs to get closer._ ' She thought to herself. She saw as the person got closer it was a handsome looking man in a medium shade gray suit. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off the man as her got closer to an area that she would be able to see him face to face. He got to where he was pushing himself to as the same time the front of her carriage came to the spot. She noticed that he was tracking every movement that her carriage made. She finally reached to were she could see him. She noticed right before she could see his face he turned and looked over his shoulder then immediately back to her. Three thing happen in the span of a second; a chill went up her spine, her heart thumped wildly in her chest and the unmistakable report of a musket going off. She felt every muscle in his body gently tackle her to the padded seat. She also noticed that his eyes where like Julio Chesare with his being grass green and sea blue, where Julio's was blue and brown. She felt him flinch then heard a muffled cry come from him. Knowing that an attempt on her life was just made she was furious, "What..." She started.

She noticed that it was deathly silent as a shout was heard, "DEATH TO THE HEATHEN PRINCESS HENRIETTA. FREEDOM TO THE HOLY LAND!" She observed him looking out the opening. She followed his gaze and saw that Agnes and her guards had three men in brown cloaks pinned down on the ground. It seemed as if another man that was part of the three, because he was in a brown cloak, rushing toward them with a sword in hand. She felt the man that she assumed saved her get off of her. She looked into his odd eyes saw the concern in them, "Stay down." He gently ordered her. Even though she was the Princess of Tristan she knew from experience that when her life was on the line she did as she was told by someone she knew could protect her. It was simply in the way he jumped, tackled her and then took the ball meant for her, she knew that this man would protect her with his life. He jumped down to the ground a few feet in front of the carriage. Taking a chance she lifted her head up to see what was going on. She noticed her rescuer was facing an armed man without one of his own. Also that he indeed had been shot, the area of impact seemed to be a little below his right shoulder. The flow of blood from the sight alarmed her, though it since it was bleeding it still was possible to stave off infection. A stab of fear, not for her but rather for him, caused her to speak, "You do not have a weapon." She stated worriedly. He turned around and faced her, oddly he had a half smile on his face. She also saw that he was in pain by the way his eyes where looking at her. "Watch this." He said mischievously then turned back toward the incoming attack.

He looked like he went slightly sideways and lowered himself closer to the ground. She also observed that his eyes never looked anywhere else but at the attacker. As soon as the man came with his sword range he swung at her rescuer. Barely missing the sword swing, she watched as he grabbed the man's wrist that was holding the sword. It so surreal as he was a blur as he spun around the man then throwing the man to the ground with his forearm to the attackers chest. Still staring at him in awe she noticed that Agnes was rapidly approaching them. She knew that Agnes would question her rescuer. The man stood aside and allowed Agnes to place the attacker in custody. As Agnes looked up, right before she could open her mouth, Henrietta placed a halting hand into the air. Thankfully Agnes saw the hand and curtly nodded, "How did you do that?" Henrietta asked him. He turned drunkenly toward her, "The same way you get to Carnage Hall." He started slurring his words. Confusion must of shown on her face as he clarified for her, "Practice, practice, prat..." He slurred then fell face first onto the ground in front of her.

She looked toward Agnes, "Get him into the carriage and get to the castle." She ordered, noticing that her driver was about to argue with her, "NOW!" She roared. It took four of the female guards and the driver to get him into the carriage. Making sure that no more attacks where incoming she noticed that among the crowd that was watching her and her guards, one woman seemed to have eyes only for the man being lifted up. An unfounded stab of jealousy stabbed her, the woman was extremely attractive. Shoulder length raven black hair accented her snow white dress that clung to her breast nicely. The man groaned slightly bringing Henrietta back shrugging the feeling of jealousy off, "MOVE!" Henrietta heard Agnes order. She felt the carriage lurch as she knew that Agnes took the reigns. "We will be at the castle shortly your highness. Are you going to start trauma magic?" Agnes asked. "Yes." She answered. "Please be careful you know how that drains you." Agnes called back as she slapped the reigns to get the team of unicorns to gallop. She felt the lurch as they took off, she gathered the required energy into herself and shaped her will for the spell she wanted. "PROBE _._ " She in-canted pointing the scepter at the wound. For some reason it felt as if something was blocking her spell, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

Through the spell's bond with her mind she felt the location of the ball of lead inside of his right shoulder. Thankfully it wasn't to deep, but it would bleed as she took the ball out. She cut the spell off, gathered more energy and gathered her will once again. Still pointing at the wound she cast her second spell "REMOVE OBJECT." Picturing the ball of lead in her mind. A small spurt of blood lanced out of him and landed on the front of her dress as the ball came out. Putting her wand out the opening of the carriage she once again cut her spell off. Tiredness rifled throughout her body, she paid it no mind. The part of trauma magic she hated the most came, when she found out that she was strong in the water element she decided to focus mostly on healing. She remembered that there was a a single spell that she was required to know that came from the fire element. Even though she knew that it would take her remaining energy to use the simple spell she gathered everything she had and formed her will again. "FLAME BEAM, HIGH INTESITY." She said. A tight flame came out of her scepter, the heat of her flame was almost to much to endure, but she did. After a few seconds the wound was cauterized and she ended her spell. She slumped back in exhaustion the same time the carriage stopped, "Get the healers out here." She heard Agnes roar.

A few moments later she watched the door open, she saw that the healers had came out along with the Vice Captain of the castle guards. They took one look nodded to her then to each other. The Vice Captain easily lifted the man out of the carriage and rapidly, yet carefully carried the man into the castle. "Your highness you have enough energy to clean yourself?" She heard a man ask her. She shook her head, "CLEAN." She heard the man in-cant. Feeling the tingle of magic over the front of her dress she she lifted her head and forced herself to look at the source. She noticed it was one of the royal healers, those who heal royalty only. "Are you injured?" He asked her. "No, the blood was his. I am tired because I had to cast trauma magic." She wearily informed him. He nodded at her, "Very well do you require any service from me?" He asked. She once again shook her head, "No you are dismissed." She said watching him bow to her and leave.

Agnes immediately replaced the royal healer and held out a hand. Grabbing her scepter, Henrietta took the hand and allowed Agnes to lead her out of the carriage. "Where would your Majesty like to go?" Agnes asked. "Go ahead and take me to my room Agnes." She replied. Leading the way Agnes did as she was ordered , getting to Henrietta's room she opened the door and led her in. Agnes made her way to her bed, Henrietta flopped heavily down on it she heard Agnes ask her, "How long will you need to regain your energy?" Henrietta waved the question away, "To long; I would like to meet with my rescuer as soon as he is able."

"What if he is an assassin also?" Agnes snapped.

"I am aware of that, all though I can not explain it, I do not think he will harm me. Also you will be there to protect me." Stated Henrietta. She noticed a rare smile come to the blonde's lips. " My life before yours you Majesty." Intoned Agnes as she knelt down on one knee head bowed.

Knowing it was futile, " I wish you would stop with that and call me Princess." Henrietta remarked. Agnes rose to her feet, "Your Highness should know that I can not and will not do that." She responded. Henrietta felt her eyes getting heavier, she decided to lay down, "Remember Agnes, as soon as he is awake I will receive him in the meeting chambers." She told her as she was falling asleep. Agnes nodded and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agnes sighed heavily, knowing how stubborn the Princess was about things she swore to herself that she would do as the Princess wanted. She was impressed with the fancy way the man took the Princess's attacker down without a weapon of his own, or without killing the man which was good; she was going to interrogate the four separately for information. Knowing she would have to take the truth seekers with her irritated her to no end. She rapidly marched to and into the healer's quarters. On the wooden table laid the Princess's rescuer getting his wound mended. A few silent moments went by when she saw that the healers placed their wands to the side on a wall shelf. Watching them conferring to each other her patience wore thin, "Well?" she snapped out One of the healers left leaving the main healer there, "He will be fine Dame Agnes, fortunately for him the ball missed his blood vessels and major organs. Also the Princess had the foresight to remove the ball and to cauterize his wound." Agnes looked sourly at the head staff healer, "You know what I mean." She barked. He nodded his head and backed up until his back was against the wall. "It is difficult to explain Dame Agnes, you see at first it was like our scan was being blocked, but all the sudden we were able to continue." He told her.

"What did you find?" Agnes asked.

"You will not like the answer." He said in fear.

"Tell me." She ordered him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pacing will not help him Siesta." Said Jessica in irritation. After Siesta rushed into The Charming Fairy and told Jessica what happened she started pacing trying to figure out what to do. 'I know that." Siesta bit out angrily. Her thoughts went back to when Derrik rushed to save the Princess from what she assumed was an assassination attempt. At first she felt jealousy and possessiveness towards Derrik, as sense of dread and worry replaced them when she saw him being shot. She held her breath as she watched him take out the attacker in a way she had never seen before. She watched as the Princess say something to him, as he responded she saw him fall on his face with a splat of blood coming from underneath him when he landed. She helplessly observed the female guards and the driver lift him into the royal carriage at the Princess's command. She thought that the Princess noticed her watching him being taken care of. Heart breaking as the carriage went toward the castle and out of sight. Tears stinging her eyes, Siesta rushed to The Charming Fairy. "You can always petition the domestic adviser for an audience." Jessica advised breaking Siesta out of her thoughts. More tears flowed from Siesta's eyes, "That could take forever. I am just worried about him." She cried. "Unless you can get into the castle there is nothing that you can do." Jessica said walking over and hugging Siesta. Siesta buried her head into Jessica's dress, "I know." She sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Highness." An irritating voice called out to her. It seemed to Henrietta that she just shut her eyes when the voice intruded on her rest. Opening her eyes wearily she saw Agnes standing there watching her, "Yes, is he ready Agnes?" She asked Agnes placing a hand to cover her yawn. "No he is not." Agnes replied, something in Agnes's tone snapped Henrietta wide awake. "What is troubling you?" She asked.

"It is your rescuer," Agnes started ,Henrietta nodded at her to go on, "As protocol dictates the head staff healer performed a scan on him. He informed me that at first the scan was blocked for an unknown reason."

"That happen with me as well." Interrupted Henrietta, "That is not the rest your Highness, when they tested his energy reserves and will what they found is an impossibility." Agnes said. Henrietta frowned, "What do you mean an impossibility?"

"You see his energy and will far exceeds that of the most powerful magus known." She stated. Henrietta smiled at this, "I have heard of this before Agnes; you know Louise my childhood friend?" she asked Agnes.

'Yes why?" questioned Agnes.

"This is not to leave this room, when she was visiting before she went to the academy I asked the Royal healer to scan her. Louise is the same as that man, she is of Void."

Agnes all though amazed at the revelation she shook her head, "Your Majesty, the head staff healer thought the same so he did a elemental scan on him. As you are probably aware that Void would not have an elemental register." Agnes said. Henrietta nodded her agreement, "That is correct Void does not register with any given element. What does that have to do with the man?" She asked.

"You see this is the weird part, he registered with all of the elements including Void. Though the head staff healer said that the strongest of the elements is air, the weakest is earth." Agnes told her. Henrietta's eyes widened, ' _It is impossible! He can not be a Hexagonal mage, the only one known in history was Brimir._ ' She thought.

A/N#2: Okay for all you cannon Nazi's I thought that to be a healer that you should know trauma skills. I figured that if someone was shot in Halkengia that healer would need to be able to locate the bullet, remove it and then cauterize the wound. Also even though I don't remember if Agnes was called a Dame but technically she should have been. If a woman was knighted, as was Agnes, she would be called Dame. Tabatha is the exception, as you should know that she is a Princess of Gallia Since at this time she has not reviled her secret to anyone yet she is Tabatha. The only ones that know her secret is her staff at her house. If I remember right she was called Lady Charlotte. If I remember my hierarchy ranks right, since Joseph is the King of Gallia, Tabatha even though being of royal blood, can be only called Lady. If I am wrong let me know. Finally on the elements; I assume that since Void is the lost "element" that it would not register on the scan that I had the healer do. On the fact that Henrietta knows that Louise is of Void, from reading the manga and watching the anime, I always thought that Henrietta knew this fact. If not, she does in my fic, it will make sense further on in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places or items associated with the Familiar of Zero. The character of Derrik Storm is completely fictional; any relation to person/s is completely coincidental. This story is fan fiction and not meant to be used for profit.

A/N#1: I would like to apologize to my faithful followers for the delay in this post. First I had to go to my mother's house. Once there every time that I tried to write, something would come up. Secondly once I got back on Sunday I got bronchitis Haven't felt good enough to write out the story, but I tried so if this isn't up to my normal standards I apologize again. I would like to give a shout out to **Forte De Tu** for an idea for the story. Also to **kravenmato** for the follow; I know that this story has been read somewhat, and you visitors and guest are probably tired of hearing this, but please leave reviews for us writers. We thrive on them and also it is how we improve our writing. You don't necessarily need to register to do so but input from readers is very helpful. As always this story is rated M for language, violence and sexual situations. Reviews, follows and constructive criticism is welcomed. **Flames will feed the fires of the 9** **th** **gate of hell.**

Key

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"SHOUTING/SPELLS/ABILITIES"

 _Ancient texts/books/Important Information_

X's across P.O.V./Scene change

The Familiar of Zero

Relics of Brimir: Reconquista

Chapter 7

W.D. Whitley

Engrossed in her thoughts, Henrietta didn't hear Agnes calling out to her until she was almost in her face. "Your Majesty." Agnes practically shouted, Henrietta blinked and finally noticed that Agnes was looking at her in concern. "Sorry Agnes, I was having a disturbing thought." Henrietta said. "That being?" Asked Agnes, Henrietta looked at the blonde in calculation, 'I would like for you to notify the Royal Scanner to meet me in the meeting chambers. Before I meet with my rescuer I would like him to be scanned." "Anything in particular?" Agnes asked, the Princess nodded, "As you and I both know healers are not adept enough to get a true reading on him. So therefore I would like another scan done for this reason." Henrietta explained. The blonde bowed, "As you wish Your Highness. After that is completed I would like your leave to personally interrogate the prisoners." Agnes requested, Knowing why she asked Henrietta said with a sigh, "Yes Agnes, you may take one Truth seeker with you. Please let me know what you find out" She complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blinking his eyes open Derrik noticed that he was in a room that resembled a patients room in a doctor's office, including the uncomfortable table. Unlike the room's on Earth, this room didn't smell like anti-septic and didn't have the usual trappings of a patient's room. Taking stock of himself internally, he was relieved that he felt almost no pain at the site where he got shot and the headache that was accompanying him since getting to this world was just a minor throb. A coughing from a corner of the room caught his attention, turning toward it he saw the woman that was leading the female guards at the beginning of the parade. Neck length messed up blonde hair, blue eyes that had a fierceness to them. She was decked out in a metallic breastplate, chain mail tunic over a white shirt. Her hand were covered in gauntlets, she was wearing brown leather pants that had knee armor and armored boots. One leg was crossed over the other as she was watching him. "How are you feeling Mr.?" She trailed off.

"Derrik Storm, I am more concerned about the woman that I saved. Is she all right?" He asked with genuine concern. "She is fine Mr. Storm, tired but fine." At his look of confusion she elaborated, "She had to use trauma magic to stabilize you before the staff healers could heal you." "I am sorry." He said. "Do not be, do you know who you saved and in turn saved you?" She asked

Derrik Shook his head, "No, but from the way she looked and what she was riding I gather she is someone of royalty." Agnes nodded her head, "That is correct Mr. Storm the person you saved is none other than Princess Henrietta de Tristain, the crown Princess of Tristain and the leader of our people." Agnes pronounced. Shock ran throughout Derrik's body, even though he assumed that he was saving royalty. "Mr. Storm?" Agnes interrupted his internal conflict, " I am sorry Ms." He said waiting for her name. "Dame Agnes Chevalier de Milan." She answered. Not knowing what to do Derrik lifted himself off the table and started to bow, "You do not bow to a knight Mr. Storm. "Forgive me Dame Milan, I am unfamiliar with your customs." An eyebrow went over her right eye, "Where are you from?" She asked. "Far away." He answered. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity when Agnes finally broke the stalemate, "Far away?" She said sounding like she wanted a honest answer. "I am sorry Dame Milan it is not that I do not trust you. It is simply the fact that I do not think you would believe me if I told you where I am from." He said. He noticed at this her eyes sharpened on the ear that had the earring in it, "I will leave it be, you can call me Dame Agnes though Mr. Storm." She stated. He sagged in relief, "Derrik is fine Dame Agnes. So I am assuming that this is not a social visit?" She nodded once again, "You are correct Mr. Derrik, I am here to escort you to the meeting chambers. There you will meet with her Highness Princess Henrietta." He stared at her, " She wants to meet with me?" He asked incredulously "Yes she does why?" Agnes asked. "Normally where I come from someone like me does not meet royalty unless going through proper procedures." He answered.

"Normally that is standard procedure, but since you did save her Majesty's life, her Majesty has made it a royal decree to meet with you." Processing the information quickly he asked Agnes, "How should I act?" "Her Majesty will be announced to the chambers, you are to go to your right knee and bow your head. Keep your eyes on the floor until you hear her Majesty say you may raise your head or to rise to your feet. Do not speak until spoken to," She raised a cautionary hand, "If she ask you a question answer it it will full honesty, she hates lairs you can not and will not avoid any questions like you did with me. Do not approach her unless given leave, also if given leave or if she approaches you do not touch her unless given permission. If you do not follow these rules you can be imprisoned or even put to death. Understand?" Agnes finished.

"Crystal clear." Derrik answered slightly fearfully. Agnes frowned, "What does that mean?"

"i understand you perfectly Dame Agnes." He clarified. She threw something at him, he noticed it was his suit jacket, "Please kindly button up your shirt and place your jacket on." She told him. Feeling slightly embarrassed at the lack of thought of him not having his shirt buttoned caused him to turn his back on her as he did what she asked. He noticed that the jacket somehow didn't have a hole in it from where the ball hit him, "Um.." He started, "The staff mended your clothing while you where out. By the way you have an excellent physique, you have any military training?" She asked teasing him slightly. 'Something like that." He called back over his shoulder. After doffing his clothing he followed her out of the room and into a large hallway. After several turns that made him feel like he was going in circles they came to a set of huge intricately designed doors. Agnes opened the doors and placed her head inside, "Please send a runner for her Majesty and inform her that he is ready to meet with with her." He heard her say. Motioning for him to go inside, Derrik was amazed at the scope of it. A huge rectangular intricately designed table dominated the room that had tapestries hung throughout.  
Around the table there were plush high backed chairs covered in what looked like to be red velvet. Up on a dais sat two chairs that where decked out in purple velvet, the chairs themselves seemed to be made out of ivory, gilded in gold and silver. Off to the side of the table was a man in a white robe with a shaven head holding a stick.

"This is just a formality Mr. Derrik, we have to make sure that you do not have anything on you that could harm her Highness." She explained, "I understand." He said nodding; the man pointed the stick at Derrik and mumbled something underneath his breath. At first it looked like he was straining against something but it passed. It took a few moments but it seemed as if the man was giving Derrik a calculated look. He turned toward Agnes, "I will report to the Princess now." The man said. Agnes nodded, "Now Mr. Derrik you may have a seat while we wait for her Majesty to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shadows of the meeting chambers Henrietta was watching him with rapt eyes He looked so handsome in that shade of gray. ' _I wonder what he would look like next to me?_ ' Came an unbidden thought. She knew the feeling of every muscle in that upper body of his from where he tackled her. Knew the way his odd eyes looked when he looked into hers. Moving back when the Royal Scanner came and bowed to her. "Well?" She asked. "What I have scanned is odd to say the least. Indeed he has strong willpower, second only to Louise." He announced. "And?" Henrietta pressed, " I very much doubt he is a Hexagonal magus your Highness. By theory if he was a Hexagonal magus he would register equally on all of the elements, with the exception of Void, since we do not currently know how to register that. I would classify him as a triangle magus in water, a line magus in fire, a dot magus in air. He is so low in the earth element that he almost did not register ." The scanner said. "But you are certain he has Void?" She asked. "I am not positive, the only reason that we can be certain of this at this time is the same way that you are certain that Louise is of Void. As I stated before his willpower is second only to Louise." "So would that not mean he is a Hexagonal magus?" She asked. The scanner shook his head, "In theory for a magus to be a Hexagonal magus they should be at least a square class magus in the four verifiable elements your Majesty. He is not, there is something that I should warn you about though." He said. "What is that?" She asked him. "Just like with Louise once he is able to tap into his willpower expect things to get interesting." He told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waiting a bit Derrik noticed another man enter the room, this one seemed to be a bit more elaborately dressed than the first man. "Announcing Princess Henrietta de Tristain." The man announced, out of the corner of his eye Derrik saw that Agnes went to her right knee and bowed her head. Derrik copied her, hearing the clicking of heeled shoes on the floor and then the rustling of clothing he heard an angelic voice, "Thank you, you may both rise." Rising up to his feet Derrik saw another vision of beauty. Since the first time he saw her was only from the shoulders up it was if someone slugged him in the gut with a sledgehammer. Her neck length lavender hair that accented the tiara on her head nicely. Her snow white dress, with a purple cape clasped above her ample bosom. Her hands where encased in elbow length snow white gloves Her white stocking feet crossed chastely across the ankles ended in white mid heel pumps. "Thank you for bringing him here Agnes." She said. "My pleasure your Highness." He thought it odd that the Princess didn't call Agnes a Dame but he chalked it to privilege of royalty. "May I have your name kind sir?" She asked of him.

Looking over at Agnes he saw her curtly nod, "Derrik Storm, Your Highness." He said. A full smile bloomed over her lips. He felt his cheeks get hot from a blush, "Please call me Princess Henrietta, or Princess. I hate the formalities." She requested. Looking over at Agnes once again but receiving an unreadable look, "Do not mind her, I have been trying to get her to call me those, but for some reason she will not." He nodded, "As you wish, Princess Henrietta." He stated. "So Mr. Storm how did you know that an attempt on my life was taking place?" She asked. "Please Princess Henrietta you can call me Derrik. You see the men that got captured and the one that tried to attack was out of place." He said. "How so?" She asked in genuine curiosity "You see the crowd was dressed up in their finest, yet those four men had unassuming brown robes and pants that had dirt on them." He noticed that Henrietta looked at Agnes, "Proceed." She said gently, "Also where the crowd was watching your carriage or you they were watching the guards." He said indicating Agnes, "Specifically were they were in relation to you." "I see, two questions then. How did you spot them and what did you do to stop the man that was attacking?"

"I can answer that with one answer Princess Henrietta. I have had martial arts training."

"Martial Arts?" She had a hard time sounding the words out.

He nodded, "It is something from my world that is taught to people who are willing to learn how to control themselves, and also for self defense."

"I have never seen that type of take down before." She said.

"It is called an Iriminage, I practice a style called Akido. A form of Martial Arts that uses a style of fighting with hands and feet, weapons if necessary, to incapacitate but not to harm my foe." He explained. For a second it seemed like he was going to have to explain it more but she decided on another. She looked him dead in the eye, he knew the question before she asked it and knew that he had to give her an honest answer. "Where are you from? I know that you are not from Halkengia, I noticed the translation artifact you have in your ear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What Derrik said surprised her a little, for some reason she knew that he was not of this world. How she knew she couldn't say, "I am from another world, a place called Earth, specifically a small town in Missouri in a country called America." He responded not taking his eyes off of her. Searching them she saw no deception in them, "Who else know this?" She asked fearing the answer. Once again something told her that the woman that had eyes only for him was going to be the answer, "A woman called Siesta, Princess Henrietta. She told me that she was a maid at the Tristain Academy of Magic." He answered. A stab of jealousy rifled throughout her body once again. It seemed as if she wasn't the first to know of his predicament "How did you get here?" She asked. Derrik told her everything he could remember. For some reason her next question saddened her, "How do you plan on getting back?" She asked keeping the sadness out of her voice. Surprise flitted across his face. "How did you know I had a plan?" He asked. "Mr. Derrik." Agnes warned, "It is okay Agnes, please answer my question Derrik." She stated.

A sheepish look came to his face, "I was going to sneak in the academy to find a Mr. Colbert or Old Osmond to see if they could help me." He told her. A flash of insight hit her, "This Siesta was going to help you was she not?" "Yes." He said dejectedly as he went to both knees and prostrated himself. "Please do not punish Siesta your Majesty, I will gladly take her punishment for her." That in itself spoke volumes of his character, rather than placing blame on others he took the blame on himself. Granted she wanted to jail Siesta, not for the reason that he thought she was going to. She banished that thought, ' _I just met this man. Why do I get so jealous of another woman?_ ' She thought to herself. Not betraying her emotions she said, "Please get up Derrik." She waited until he did, "I have no intention of punishing this Siesta. For what I gather so far from your story is that she is, so far, your only friend in this world."

He nodded, " Yes Princess she is." She came to a quick resolution, "Derrik Storm I have come to some decisions. One that I will help you to get back to your world." Even though for some reason she didn't want him to. "Two I shall also be your friend in this world." "Are you sure your highness?" Asked Agnes. "Yes, I am quite certain Agnes." She stood up and walked toward him, damn he was so handsome that it took every ounce of her self control not to hug him. She placed a gloved hand out, he looked at it, back to her, over to Agnes, then back to Henrietta in confusion. "You may kiss Her Majesty's hand." She heard Agnes say. The feeling of his lips sent shivers up the length of her arm to the core of her body. She felt her nipples start to harden, she squelched the feelings of lust down. ' _If it feels like this when I have gloves on. I hesitate to feel it without one._ ' She thought. "She placed her hand down and walked over to the table. Ruffling her dress out she sat on on of the chairs, "If you do not mind waiting and having a chat with me. I will have Agnes run and get me some parchment paper and my royal seal. This way you can get into the Academy without sneaking in." She said. "Okay, not to sound rude Princess Henrietta how will that help?" He asked.

Even though the jealousy told her not to, she thought of the easiest way, it also helped out with an idea she had. "I am going to make you Siesta's assistant." She said. He smiled again which made her heart thump wildly in her chest. "Agnes, please retrieve the items." She asked her guard. She noticed Agnes giving him a glare that said, behave yourself. "Yes, your Highness." She said then bowed and did as asked. "Please sit Derrik." She said indicating the chair next to her. To her relief he took it without complaint. She asked him all sorts of things about his world, he explained the best he could. He asked her about her world, she explained the best she could. By the time Agnes came back they both were laughing, "So there I was buck ass naked with a golf club chopping at some dandelions when my mom caught me." Agnes coughing interrupted his story, "Sounds like an interesting story, but I have the items here, your Highness." Henrietta nodded cutting her laughter off, after a few moments of scribbling on the paper she signed it with a flourish. She took the stick of wax out and melted it quickly with a quick flame spell then place a drop of it onto the paper and stamped it with the seal. "There that will allow you to act as Siesta's assistant. Also I have another request of you." She said shyly.

He nodded with a smile, " In about six suns I will attend the familiars ceremony. I would like for you to accompany me." She requested He seemed to think about it for a second, "I will do it on one condition." He said. Agnes was about to yell at him but Henrietta interrupted, "What is your condition?" She asked. "May I touch you?" He asked confusing her. She nodded and held her hand out again. He took it, leaned in close and tweaked her nose, "Thank you Henrietta." He whispered to where only she could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know we are going to have to order more lemons if you continue to kill them like that." Jessica informed Siesta. Siesta started blankly at the fruit she was currently tenderizing, snapping back to realty she gave Jessica a sheepish look. "Thought it was something else." She muttered. "A certain someone's head?" Teased Jessica. Siesta shook her head, brought out a piece of lamb and began to tenderize it. Her thoughts turned back to Derrik, how handsome he looked in that suit. How flexible he was with the odd dance she saw him doing in the morning. The way he took out that attacker without any weapon of his own, the fear that took place in her heart when she watched him get shot. Then again as he fell flat on his face. The worry of his well being as she watched him being carted off to the castle, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on the back door. She halfway heard Jessica get the door, after a few moments Jessica's voice intruded on her musings. "I think it is for you." Jessica said, turning toward her she saw the man that she was previously thinking of giving her an apologetic look. Before he could even open his mouth Siesta jumped out of the chair she was sitting in and hugged him with all her strength.

"Red Warrior needs air badly." He huffed, Siesta eased up the pressure. Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks, "A-a-are you okay?" She hiccuped. He returned the hug, "Yes I am I was healed by staff healers at the castle, also they mended the clothes." He told her. His words penetrated through her, she released her hold. After composing herself she glared at him, "You scared me, rushing off to save the Princess like that. You got shot, could of died." She complained. 'But." He started, she interrupted getting closer to his face with her's. "Then you took on an potential assassin unarmed," "But." She was so close to him that she could kiss him if she wasn't so angry with him. "Then you were taken to the castle to get healing. Is there anything I left out." She stated. "No I am sorry Siesta, I could not sit by and watch something like that happen. Will you forgive me?" He pleaded giving her a gentle hug. Trying unsuccessfully to stay mad she melted into his embrace, "Yes I forgive you Derrik." She said. "Good." He said startling her by releasing her, then tweaking her nose. "I have some good news for you." Curious with his statement she gave him a questioning look, he held up a rolled piece of parchment paper that looked like it had the royal seal on it. "You are now looking at your official assistant" He declared.

"My assistant?" Siesta parroted. He nodded, "Yes, Princess Henrietta decided to help me to get back to my world also." "The Princess knows your situation also?" Siesta asked. "Yes, she also has decided to become my second friend here." A feeling of jealousy and confusion washed threw her, 'Second friend?" She asked. He gave her a look that spoke volumes, "You are the first friend that I ever made and have in this world." He whispered. She almost kissed him again, but stopped herself. "Well it is a good thing that you showed up when you did. We will need to be at the pick up point outside of town by no later than dusk." She informed him. 'What should I do with my stuff?" He asked, she thought about it for a second. "Just bring it with you, I can hide it in the stables if need be." She said. "I will go and get your clothing." He nodded at her as she left, a little while later she got back and presented his clothes. After he got changed they made their way to the edge of town. There where all ready two groups split off to the sides talking among each other. One group seemed to be better dressed than the other group. Derrik leaned down, "All they all going to the academy?" She shook her head, "No, some of them will be let out along the way." She explained.

Soon a fancy carriage pulled up to the area Derrik started to walk toward it but Siesta held him back, "That is for the nobles." She said, "Ours will be along shortly." After some time went by a hay cart pulled up to the spot, "This is ours." She stated. Siesta watched as Derrik placed his stuff near the front of the cart and held his hand out for her. She grabbed it, loving the feel of his hand in her's' she allowed him to help her up into the cart. Lifting himself up into the cart they waited until some others joined them. As the cart pulled away Siesta couldn't take her eyes off Derrik as he was watching the scenery. ' _He is so handsome, I think I am starting to fall for him._ ' She thought. Finally after stopping three times they finally made it to the academy gates. She watched as he eyes went wide a the scope of them. She giggled, "Just is just the outside Derrik. Just wait until you see the inside." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't believe at how big the place was, "this place has everything Derrik. Quarters for both the students and the staff. Stables for those with personal horses, kitchens, laundry, bath houses, dinning rooms for students and for staff. Classrooms, teacher studies, research labs pretty much anything you can think of we have it." Siesta told him. He just nodded at her awestruck. The cart finally stopped and they got out, "get that paper from the Princess ready." Siesta said tartly. Derrik looked at her but she wasn't displaying any emotions. He shrugged and did as she asked. After grabbing his stuff and helping Siesta down, they walked toward a set of huge doors that had two men that looked like guards on either side. "Hello Siesta, who is this?" One of the guards asked. She turned to him, "This is Derrik Storm my assistant." She said. The guard huffed, "Sure he is." He said sarcastically "Show him." Ordered Siesta. Derrik handed the parchment paper over and watched as the guards eyes widen as he saw the seal. He watched as the guard broke the seal and quickly read the document. "Um, um, um seems as it's true." The guard stammered. He handed the document back to Derrik, "First thing tomorrow morning you will need to present this to Old Osmond." The guard ordered.

Derrik nodded, "Thank you sir." He said, "Helfer" Replied the guard. "The name is Helfer, Mr. Storm." the guard said stiffly. "You can call me Derrik, Helfer." Derrik told the guard. "Thank you Derrik." The guard said and seemed to relax. "Come on I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight." Siesta said. The guards opened the doors and they entered, after walking some time they came to a set of doors. "This is mine, this is yours." Siesta explained as she pointed to the doors. "Thank you Siesta." Derrik said. "She opened the door that led to his room, "Good night Derrik." She said gently. He reached over and tweaked her nose, "Good night Siesta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still feeling his fingers on her nose she smiled to herself as she readied herself for bed. ' _That is the first time anyone has been that bold. He called me Henrietta!_ ' She thought giddily to herself. She heard a knock on her door, "You may enter Agnes." She said. She watched as Agnes marched into the room, "Your highness, I have informed Mr. Storm about his improperness." Agnes declared. Nodding absently and suppressing a smile, Henrietta thought it wouldn't be prudent to inform Agnes that she didn't mind. 'It is quite okay Agnes." She said. "A question your Highness, why are you so willing to help a complete stranger?" Agnes asked. "Simple, I believe that he is in desperate need of someone with connections as a friend." She made quotation mark at the word connections, "He is new to this world and will need all the help he can get." She explained. Agnes nodded, "Yes your Highness." Agnes responded. "Now have you found anything out?" Henrietta asked, "No." Spat Agnes, "It was like the others once we started questioning them they stopped breathing and died."

"So therefore a magus is involved" Henrietta stated. "The Truth Seekers believe so also your Highness." Agnes responded. Henrietta placed a finger to the side of her lips, "Brimir's curse, so we are no closer to solving this assassination attempt." "Iam very sorry your Highness." Agnes said remorsefully, "It is not your fault." Henrietta said gently, "Very well place guards on my door for the night." "Unnecessary I will be staying with you tonight your Highness." Agnes said. Henrietta sighed, "I figured you would Agnes. Very well I know when not to argue with you." Henrietta watched as Agnes took a seat and placed the back on the doors. After she got settled Henrietta slipped into her bed and closed her eyes, a vision of Derrik went through her minds eye as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A brown robed man prostrated himself in front of a small throne trembling in fear, "So the attempt on Princess Henrietta has failed?" A male voice asked in a hateful tone came from the throne. "Yes, my lord the attackers were captured, yet the gunman escaped." The man reported. The man on the throne waved his hand contemptibly, "They are of no concern, the artifact will take care of them." The man sneered, "Now then I wish to speak with Wardes." The man ordered. After a few moments Wardes entered walked to the front of the throne and went down to a knee. "You called for me my lord? Wardes asked. "One moment Wardes." The man on the throne shifted his focus to the other man kneeling, "DIE!" Roared the man pointing his hand at the man. The man's head exploded into gory bits of blood, brains and bones. Expecting it Wardes all ready had his wand out and shielded himself. "You may rise Wardes, how is your missions going?" Wardes looked the man in contempt, "Viscount Wards, my lord. They are proceeding as planned Our agent is currently the magistrate of Albion, The second phase of the plan is currently underway." Wardes reported. "I could care less if you are a duke Wards." The man stressed the word Wardes. "Remember I can end you in less than a heartbeat if I so desire." the man stated in contempt. "Forgive me my lord, it is a failing of mine." Wards said unapologetic, lucky for him it stroked the man's ego. "Very well, I will allow it to go this time Wardes. Just remember the fate of those who fail me." He said pointing at the bloody mess of the man. 'I will have Tristain, the Void magus, then I will have Halkengia!" The man cackled off into a maniacal laugh.

A/N#2: I placed a couple of famous quotes in this story, see if you all caught them.


End file.
